We are developing and evaluating small blood-compatible activated-carbon hemoperfusion devices. The ultimate objective is to evaluate a device with a small (less than 50 ml) priming volume and sufficient carbon for use in detoxification of children. Currrently available activated-carbon detoxification systems are designed for adults and are not of use in pediatric poisonings. In addition, activated carbon devices appropriate for small animals (mice, rats, rabbits, etc.) have resulted from these studies. Toxic concentrations of acetaminophen, methotrexate, cyclophosphophamide, and 5-fluorouracil are removed efficiently in vitro. Animal studies to determine in vivo clearance are underway. Studies of the clearance and mathematical modeling of the adsorption kinetics of poisons common to children including salicylates, depressants, anti-depressants, cholinestrase inhibitor (insecticides), and cleaning solvents will be undertaken.